Por su sonrisa
by AquaTenea
Summary: En el cumpleaños de Rapunzel, Flynn tiene un importante encargo. One-shoot sobre la pareja de Rapunzel y Flynn Ryder.


Maximus y Flynn Ryder corrían a todo galope en dirección al pueblo. El caballo, que no podía dejar de acelerar, no se encontraba cansado y el jinete tampoco. Ambos sabían que tenían una misión de suma importancia. Cuando llegaron allí el moreno bajó del caballo y lo ató, mientras le daba una manzana. Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la tienda de farolillos mas famosa de toda la ciudad y empezó la parte difícil: esperar la cola. La fila de gente era enorme, todo el pueblo parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo para comprar los farolillos la mañana de la celebración. ¿Porqué tenía que dejarlo todo para última hora? Estaba claro que Flynn Ryder no podía tener una vida organizada, ni siquiera viviendo en palacio y con horarios para todo. Precisamente eso era lo que había desorganizado al muchacho. Apenas tenía tiempo para si mismo. Siempre tenía que asistir a actos, bodas, bautizos, celebraciones de todo tipo... Y con la fiesta de la princesa no había tenido tiempo de nada. Así que cuando esa mañana se levantó con la idea de que le faltaba algo importante tan solo tuvo que mirar el calendario para darse cuenta de que no había comprado aún los farolillos.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, una señora de avanzada edad pasó delante de el.

\- Oiga, señora, ahí estaba yo. - le dijo Flynn descaradamente.

\- ¿Perdona jovencito? Es que no te oigo bien.

\- Señora, le digo que ese era mi sitio.

\- No, no, yo llevo esperando en la cola una hora.

El joven chirrió los dientes pero mantuvo la calma. No iba a pasar nada porque una señora comprase el farolillo antes que el. Había para todos, además no le convenía enfadarse, ese día todo tenía que salir bien.

Cuando, tras una eternidad, llegó al mostrador un joven de mas o menos su edad le atendió.

\- Dígame, joven ¿Qué quiere?

\- Quiero cuatro farolillos con el símbolo de la casa real - dijo el convencido.

\- Oh, lo siento, de esos no nos quedan.

\- ¿Que? - respondió frustrado - No puede ser, me van a matar.

Flynn salió de la tienda y se dirigió a la siguiente, en donde tampoco encontró ninguno. Visitó al menos otras tres tiendas y en todas le dieron la misma respuesta. Finalmente volvió junto a Maximus. Le entregó otra manzana al caballo y se sentó a su lado.

\- Bueno, otro fracaso mas del joven príncipe y ex bandido Flynn Ryder. Si, ya lo sé. Se lo que diría Rapunzel: ''No te rindas nunca, Eugene'' - dijo imitando su tono de voz - Pero no se que mas puedo hacer. He visitado todas las tiendas de farolillos y ya no quedan mas con el símbolo, tan solo quedan de las que no tienen ningún dibujo.

Maximus, que escuchaba atento la historia de su amigo, encontró la solución y comenzó a relinchar. Flynn lo miró y observó hacía donde dirigía su mirada. Una pequeña tienda de pinturas donde vendían pinceles de varios tamaños y color blanco. Pensó que sería una buena idea, así que se dirigió de nuevo a la tienda, en donde nuevamente había una enorme cola. Compró cuatro preciosos farolillos y después compró un pincel pequeño y un bote de pintura blanca. Así que, antes de volver a palacio, dedicó su tarde a dibujar en los farolillos el símbolo de la casa real, el sol con cuatro llamas. Después dejó que se secara la pintura y observó el resultado. Aunque claramente el no era un artista (Rapunzel era la artista de la pareja) no le había quedado una mala réplica.

Al volver Maximus y Flynn recorrieron sin prisa el camino. Sabían que al volver a casa les estarían esperando y tendrían que empezar con la ceremonia para la celebración, así que volvieron disfrutando del camino, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Llegó la noche y Flynn les entregó los farolillos al rey y a su princesa. Cuando Rapunzel volvió al castillo el pueblo y los reyes pensaron en cancelar la festividad de los farolillos, pues su objetivo era encontrar a la princesa, cosa que ya habían hecho. Sin embargo Rapunzel se negó en rotundo. Gracias a aquellas mágicos luces había encontrado su destino, había descubierto quien era y había encontrado al amor de su vida. Así que, por petición de la princesa, los farolillos se mantuvieron aunque con un significado completamente diferente: la celebración de la vuelta a casa de la princesa.

Había llegado el momento de lanzarlos. Eugene la observó mirando al cielo con aquella sonrisa. Durante aquellos últimos cinco años de convivencia había aprendido a valorar todas las cosas positivas que ella le entregaba cada día. Y aquella sonrisa, tan sincera y abierta, era una de las que más apreciaba. Aquella sonrisa ilusionada e ingenua que mostraba todos sus dientes, que iba acompañada de ese brillo en los ojos verdes. Pensó que no existía nada más bonito que aquello en el mundo.

Se acercó a ella por detrás y agarró su cintura. Ella le miró y señaló los farolillos que acababan de lanzar al aire. Era increíble como se ilusionaba cada año, como su sonrisa iluminaba la ciudad, incluso más que el más brillante de los farolillos. No podía imaginarse la vida ya sin ella. Y cada día se esforzaba por hacerla sonreír, por conseguir que ella fuera feliz. Porque ese era su sueño ahora: la felicidad de Rapunzel.

En aquel momento, mientras los farolillos ascendían en el aire, un par de ellos comenzaron a arder. Lentamente desaparecieron en el aire, contagiando el fuego a varios de los que estaban debajo. Poco a poco el cielo se fue fundiendo en llamas que desaparecían al poco tiempo. El espectáculo de los farolillos se había convertido en un espectáculo pirotécnico de primera clase. Rapunzel y los reyes miraron a Flynn extrañados. Los que habían ardido eran los suyos.

\- ¿Sirve de algo si pido perdón? - dijo el.

\- Eugene Fitzpatrick, ¿Qué has hecho? - preguntó Rapunzel.

Hubo una larga charla en la que Flynn explicó su metedura de pata a la hora de comprar los farolillos y como lo había arreglado. También le explicaron que las pinturas con las que se solía dibujar son altamente inflamables, y que por eso habían creado aquellos fuegos artificiales. Flynn se volvió a disculpar y se fue a su habitación solo. Estaba frustrado. Y enfadado. Sentía que no encajaba en el palacio, que todo le salía mal. Las cosas que a los demás les parecían obvias para el eran nuevas, y aunque nadie le culpaba, siempre terminaba haciendo alguna de las suyas. Entonces entró Rapunzel. Se sentó a su lado.

\- Oye, Flynn, no te preocupes. Solo ha sido un despiste, no te volverá a pasar.

\- Llevas diciéndome eso desde que entramos a vivir aquí. Rapunzel, ya sabes que no me acostumbro. Es tan difícil estar en un entorno así después de ser un bandido buscado.

\- Lo se, pero todos te queremos. Tu me salvaste y eres mi marido, y el futuro rey. Así que no te preocupes, porque a pesar de que cometas errores yo voy a estar aquí para ayudarte a salir de ellos.

El joven moreno la miró. Tenía de nuevo aquella expresión. No estaba enfadada, tan solo era ella. Alegre, ingenua, intentando hacer felices a los demás. Intentando hacerle feliz. Comprendió entonces que eso era lo que querían ambos, la felicidad del otro. Porque el solo había hecho aquella tontería por verla sonreír, y ella estaba allí para verle sonreír a el.

\- ¿Sabes que? Me ha parecido un espectáculo muy bonito ver como se quemaban todos esos farolillos - terminó ella.

Eugene sonrió. El también había disfrutado del espectáculo. Rapunzel le besó en los labios, suavemente y con dulzura.

\- Espero que puedas seguir haciendo mi cumpleaños un día tan especial durante mucho tiempo.

\- Toda la vida - respondió el.


End file.
